D'une pierre deux coups
by Eyto
Summary: Elle se rend chez Subaru en quête de réponses, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'il était surveillé par un corbeau noir. Et bien sûr, elle oublie de refermer derrière elle...


Cet OS est dédicacé à ma petite AiEdogawa. :3

Merci à Aixy pour le titre (sa fiction a presque le même ! XD)

Tous ceux qui détestent le AkaixAi/Shiho, vous pouvez dès à présent cliquer sur la flèche gauche. Sinon, bah, enjoy !

* * *

 **D'une pierre, deux coups  
**

Un rayon de soleil éclaira la ville de Beika qui était assombri de par les nuages.

Ce dernier traversait u nuage noir, qui ne tarda pas à reprendre sa couleur d'origine. La pluie tombait sur la ville, provoquant une mélodie dans toutes les rues de la capitale. Une journée qui n'enchantait pas les vacanciers, qui auraient préféré avoir un beau temps.

Les pièces de monnaie que venait de lâcher l'homme au chapeau furent récupérées par la vendeuse, qui posa un petit carton de café noir sur le comptoir. Subaru le prit en main, remercia la jeune femme et quitta la supérette.

Il faisait souvent ses courses ici, c'était un coin agréable, qui n'était pas très éloigné de la résidence dans laquelle il logeait. Sous le chant de l'inverse, et des crissements de pneus, ce dernier se décida à rentrer chez lui par la rue du professeur Agasa, adjacente à celle dans laquelle il venait de se ravitailler en café noir. Sans cette substance dans son corps, il ne pouvait travailler l'esprit tranquille.

Un travail difficile, bien que nécessaire, il enquêtait sur des dossiers qui concernaient son infiltration d'il y a plusieurs années. Tout ça en parallèle de petites recherches et collectes d'informations sur des hommes en noir morts, comme Pisco, Tequila, ou le non célèbre Barbe noire...

Là où Subaru se rendit compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas quitter la maison des Kudo au petit matin, quand le soleil ne s'était même pas encore levé, c'est en constatant que le portail avait été ouvert. Il n'était même pas 6 heures du matin, qui pourrait venir jusque chez lui à un moment pareil ? Qui plus est des intempéries. Pas le livreur, dans tous les cas.

Quand il quittait les lieux, il prenait garde à ne pas entièrement refermer le portail. En effet, l'étudiant abaissait de quelques millimètres la poignée, de sorte qu'il sache si quelqu'un est entré chez lui pendant son absence.

Mouri Ran, ou le professeur dormaient encore.

Il pénétra dans le jardin, et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. En analysant les lieux, il remarqua un léger mouvement du rideau de l'étage, la chambre de Shinichi Kudo.

 _Toc._

Il avait ouvert la porte, et l'avait laissée contre. Ainsi, il se dirigea maintenant vers l'arrière de la maison, arme en main. Le pistolet qu'avait utilisé Rikumichi Kusuda pour se suicider.

Il utilisa l'entrée de la cave pour s'aventure dans cette maison qu'il connaissait si bien désormais.

Confiant, il se retrouva dans le séjour. La porte venait de se refermer. Était-ce le vent qui l'avait poussé à sa case départ ? Ou bien, était-ce l'œuvre d'une personne bien vivante, qui était tapie dans l'ombre des pièces de cette habitation ?

En rejoignant, d'un pas lent, la chambre de Shinichi, Subaur eut vite sa réponse. Le ventilateur était encore branché et allumé, la raison de la danse du rideau qui était installé à la fenêtre. Il en valait de même pour la pièce de détente, voisine à celle-ci, dans laquelle Okiya venait de pénétrer pour couper l'engin. Il plissa également les yeux, tout en souriant.

— Je devrais songer à me reposer, de temps en temps... dit-il à voix basse.

Sa main écarta très légèrement le rideau fermé.

— Ou pas... susurra-t-il. « Que fais-tu ici, petite princesse ? »

Haibara se dévoila depuis l'ombre de la pièce, arme pointée vers Subaru Okiya.

— J'ai baissé ma garde, avoua-t-il. « Le portail... »

— Je ne suis pas stupide au point d'oublier ce détail, coupa Haibara. « Maintenant, j'aimerais connaître vos réelles intentions. Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous dans cette maison ? Pourquoi m'espionnez-vous sans cesse ? »

— Ts, que tu es direct ! dit Subaru en relavant ses lunettes.

L'ex-scientifique serra les dents.

— Répondez ! reprit-elle. « Je sens votre aura, elle est mauvaise. »

Il s'approcha. Lentement.

— Tu ne te souviens pas... demanda-t-il. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, un regard qui déstabilisa Haibara.

Cet homme.

C'était lui...

Elle l'avait rencontré avec Akemi...

 _— Je suis amoureuse, Akemi, déclara Shiho. « Cet homme que nous avons croisé, avec qui j'ai travaillé dans l'Organisation, je l'aime. »_

 _Akemi sourit._

 _— Quoi de mal à ça ? Qui peut t'en vouloir ? s'étonna Akemi._

 _Haibara posa sa main sur son menton, pour le soutenir._

 _— Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un homme bon... avoua-t-elle._

 _Sa sœur lui rendit un sourire._

 _Shiho était toujours méfiante à propos des hommes, quelque que soit sa personnalité, a façon d'être, ou même le métier qu'il exerçait. Shûichi Akai n'allait pas être épargné, lui non plus._

 _— Je connais plutôt bien Akai, et quand je vois son regard à ton égard, je peux t'assurer qu'il est sincère, expliqua Akemi. « Alors, va lui parler. »_

 _Shiho haussa les épaules._

Peut-être, mais finalement, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler. Sa sœur fut tuée peu après, Shûichi disparu de la circulation quelques mois après, et le contact avait été inexistant.

Haibara baissa légèrement son arme.

— Des rumeurs parlaient de la mort d'un agent du FBI, c'était toi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Oui, répondit Subaru avec sa véritable voix. Il avait appuyé sur ce collier noir bizarre, et avait retiré sa perruque, libérant son bonnet noir. « Je voulais te le dire, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais en mission pour vous sortir de cette Organisation maléfique. Cependant, j'étais constamment suivi, te rencontrer était dangereux. »

Akai ouvrit grand les yeux. Sa voix s'était affaiblie à la fin de sa phrase.

— Et même aujourd'hui... soupira-t-il. « Je n'échappe pas à cette règle. Leurs soupçons sont fondés. »

Haibara, pris de panique, recula d'un pas. Shûichi posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

— Si on s'en sort, nous devrions être en mesure de te trouver un antidote, dit-il. « Et je l'espère. De tout cœur. »

Haibara rougit. Son visage était si près. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade.

L'agent du FBI reprit son arme en main et chargea le peu de balle qui lui restait dans le chargeur. Il serra les dents et poussa la porte pour qu'elle soit presque fermée, afin de se préparer.

Des bruis de pas se faisaient entendre depuis le séjour. Haibara, tétanisé, se « cachait » derrière Akai. Tous deux armés, s'ils voulaient vivre cet amour aussi étrange qui le paraissait, ils allaient devoir le mériter.

L'Organisation avait continué de suivre Subaru, suspecté d'être Akai. Deux cibles pour le prix d'une, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

Shûichi regrettait d'avoir oublié le détail du portail...

* * *

Je trouve ce petit OS très bizarre.

En fait, j'en referais un. Parce que, celui-ci, mhh... bof.

À bientôt ! ^^


End file.
